Honest Trailers - Trollhunters
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Just because I love this series, this needs an honest take. So here is a complete on-the-nose take of one of DreamWorks' best work in television.


" **Warning: The following trailer is rated S for Spoilers**."

In every Honest Trailer, it starts with flashing screenshots of YouTube users requesting an Honest Trailer might happen. Then, cue the green title card, and the Honest Trailer begins with the epic voice guy.

" **From Netflix and DreamWorks Animation, the studio that brought you groundbreaking animated kid shows…** " Cue footage from _DreamWorks Dragons_ and _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ " **…and lame spinoffs from your average DreamWorks movies…** " Cue footage from _Dawn of the Croods_ , _Turbo FAST_ and _The Boss Baby: Back in Business_ " **…comes the animated series that no one took seriously, but actually works, and is awesome, and something I want to keep watching till the next episode.** " As the video shows a compilation of thrilling action from the show, the epic voice guy cannot help but react, **"Woah Netflix, you just created your own** _ **Game of Thrones**_ **with bright colors.** _ **Trollhunters**_ **.** "

The video begins introducing the show's mastermind, " **Enter a fantasy world where Guillermo del Toro finds wiggle room to create a complex world of humans and trolls, and somehow direct a spooky horror film, finish four seasons of** _ **The Strain**_ **and also direct and win an Oscar for** _ **The Shape of Water**_ **?** " The epic voice narrator then adds, " **And for some reason, he didn't direct the** _ **Pacific Rim**_ **sequel. Woah, that's a lot of work from a guy who loves monsters.** " It ends with a clip of Jim with a bunch of trolls.

" **Visit Arcadia Oaks, a town with an awesome sounding name but with a dull setting of any normal town. And meet James Lake Jr., your simple, average kid, who is an expert cooker** …" Cue clip of Jim cooking omelet. " **…an improv comedian…** " Cue clip of Jim's nearly awkward audition for _Romeo and Juliet_. " **…an expert swordsman…** " Cue clips of Jim's nearly unrealistic sword-slaying skills. " **…and an experienced parkour artist who never gets injured in the slightest.** " Cue clips of Jim enduring impossible feats physically, especially during training.

" **When a powerful amulet summons him by name, he must become the protector known as the Trollhunter.** " The trailer then mistakenly shows a snippet from the 2010 Norwegian film _Trollhunter_. " **No, not that Trollhunter. This Trollhunter…** " Cue a clip of Jim transforming to his Trollhunter armor. **"…a chosen warrior destined to protect from evil trolls.** " The trailer again mistakenly shows a clip from DreamWorks' own movie _Trolls_. " **Oh, I wish. No, this evil trolls with evil horns and growling faces, whose primary weapon of threat is rolling like balls and slinging swords?** " As the video how some of the Gumm-Gumms and other trolls move, the epic voice guy comments, " **Man, when you made the trolls from** _ **Frozen**_ **look threatening, you're doing it…okay.** "

" **But Jim is not alone. Along the journey is Toby, the excitable fat sidekick with a hundred forced catchphrases** …" Cue Toby ringing out zingers like "awesome-sauce". "… **Blinky, the six-eyed wise troll…of expositions…** " Cue montage of Blinky explaining stuff. " **AAARRRGGHH! – yes, that's his actual name – the brute muscle with a few words and more expertise in Go Fish Games** …" Cue AAARRRGGHH!playing Go Go Sushi with Toby. " **…Claire, a nonsense Type-A student, who has the hots for the underachiever who screws up her play…** " Cue clip of Jim nearly sabotaging rehearsals. " **…her face…** " Cue clip of Claire getting him on the face by a book. " **…her baby brother's life…** " Cue clip of Jim trying to save Enrique while babysitting. " **…her house…** " Cue clip of Jim salvaging her living room. " **…and her entire sanity by being possessed by a witch.** " Cue clip of the gang performing exorcism on Claire. " **Girl, your boyfriend basically ruined your life and you're still leaving with him?** " The epic voice guy refers to the end where Claire accompanies Troll Jim with the other trolls to New Jersey. " **Wow, she went a long way.** "

" **Follow in their adventures as they protect Trollmarket – a troll version of lower Manhattan with the most organized troll community since Fox News – and defeat the Gumm-Gumms, evil entity of trolls from the Darklands who like to rule the world with their own version of their world, much like Fox News themselves. And if you think they are threatening, they do not make as much damage as the Trollhunters do, when they wander around the town unsupervised** …" Cue an exact clip of it. " **…misuse their training grounds…** " Cue clip of the gang throwing a birthday. " **…tamper with their technology…** " Cue clip of Blinky trying to fix the shrinking contraption. " **…steal some items…** " Cue clip of Toby stealing Vendel's staff. " **…and basically let the entire territory be overrun by an evil troll dictator.** " Cue montage of the gang trying to stop the Gumm-Gumms from taking over Trollmarket. " **Our heroes, ladies and gentlemen.** "

The video then shifts on showing how redundant each season is. " **Enjoy three pulse-pounding season of binge-watching, filled with original mythos and great characters, where it starts in the first season, where Jim receives his first calling as a Trollhunter, has his friends be dragged along for the adventures, has to find several MacGuffins, has to handle petty Trollmarket duties, while at the same time, a villain group plans to set up a gateway to our world, prompting our ragtag of heroes to stop them and end their quest with a teaser for the next season.** " Cue then a montage to help illustrate that point. " **Move then to the second season. where Jim receives his next calling as a Trollhunter to the Darklands, has his friends be dragged along for the adventures, has them find several MacGuffins, has to handle petty Trollmarket duties, while at the same time, a villain group plans to set up a gateway to our world, prompting our ragtag of heroes to stop them and end their quest with a teaser for the next season.** " Cue montage from the second season that is eerily parallel to the first season's montage. " **And cap it off on the last season, where Jim receives his latest calling as a Trollhunter on stopping Gunmar, has his friends be dragged along for the adventures, has to find several MacGuffins, has to handle petty Trollmarket duties, while at the same time, a villain group and an evil sorceress plan to set up a gateway to our world, prompting our ragtag of heroes to stop them and end their quest with a teaser for more seasons of the** _ **Tales of Arcadia**_ **.** " Cue montage of the third season, summing up the parallels that the show created. " **No wonder I think of this show as both very original and very familiar.** "

" **So, place this in your Netflix queue immediately. And rake up the show that became a critics' darling…** " The epic voice guys then points out the accolades that show received like a Daytime Emmy and an Annie Award. " **…that made this Netflix's most successful original kids' show to date…** " Cue the article of Dan and Kevin Hageman's claim that Trollhunters is Netflix's most highly rated show for kids. " **…and that established an entire universe where trolls, goblins, wizards and aliens co-exist.** " When he reads that line, the epic voice guy remarks, " **Wait what? Trolls and aliens exist in the same universe? Is this like a** _ **Dark Universe**_ **thing? Or that** _ **Split**_ **and _Unbreakable_ thing where one movie existed and one character of that movie appeared on another movie, and a whole universe is established?**" Cue a clip from the Eli-centered trailer where he tries to map out the supernatural occurrences in Arcadia Oaks. " **Woah, I totally want to watch that. Imagine if del Toro used the same thing with his monsters? Oh, I can't wait to see when Hellboy teams up with Blade and the Fish-Man, and they have to operate one of the Jaegers to fight off kaiju inside** _ **Pan's Labyrinth**_." Cue clip of Wesley Snipes' one-liner from _Blade_.

The video then proceeds to arguably the best part of every Honest Trailer:

" **Starring:**

 **Lake Skyhunter (James "Jim" Lake Jr.)**

 **Fat Ron Weasley (Tobias "Toby" Domzalski)**

 **Ladybug from** _ **Miraculous**_ **(Claire Nuñez)**

 **Every Philosophy Professor Ever (Walter Strickler)**

 **Kelsey Grammer as himself (Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal)**

 **AAARRRGGHH! SMASH! (Aarghaumont "AAARRRGGHH!")**

 **Where the Wild Things Are (Vendel)**

 **Hellboy (Bular)**

 **Ash's Mom (Barbara Lake)**

 **Bully B. McBully (Steve Palchuk)**

 **What the Heck Kind of Name is Pepperjack? (Eli Pepperjack)**

 **Grown-Up Benny the Bull (Draal)**

 **Imp-ostor (NotEnrique)**

' **Who are you gonna call?' (Kanjigar and the ghosts of previous Trollhunters)**

 **Roshan (Gunmar)**

 **Mark Hamill's 5** **th** **shift after** _ **The Last Jedi**_ **(Dictatious Galadrigal)**

 **Walk Like an Egyptian (Angor Rot)**

 **Queen Usana (Queen Usurna)**

 **Hail Hydra (Otto Scaarbach)**

 **Evil Melissandre (Morgana/The Pale Lady)**

 **Symbionic Titan (Aja & Krel)**

 **An American Were-Troll in Arcadia Oaks (Troll Jim)**

 **Eric Idle (Merlin)**

 **And Obligatory Skybeam (from the two parter "Eternal Night")** "

The epic voice guy then gives out the Honest Title for the series, _**Once Upon a Troll**_.

Before the video ends, the narrator gives one last jabber to the show by pointing out how the amulet calls on to Jim. " **Okay, the amulet summons Jim's name and becomes the Trollhunter. Good. But what if a random streetcleaner shows up to clear out the rocks? Will the amulet call on to that guy? 'Cause that would be a way different show.** "

And with that, the Honest Trailer ends.


End file.
